OS Réconfort
by PARADA
Summary: ONE SHOT - Bella a choisit Edward. Comment Jacob pourrait surmonter ça ? Heureusement que Leah est là pour le réconforter. Lemon


Mon premier Lemon Jacob/Leah. Je n 'ai pas non plus l'habitude de les lire, donc j'espère que ce sera un peu crédible!

* * *

><p>POV JACOB<p>

Elle avait choisit. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. C'était Edward, ça avait toujours était lui et ce pour toujours probablement. Pour quoi me battre maintenant. Elle ne m'aimait pas. Pas comme je l'aimais. J'aurais tout fait pour son amour. Moi j'étais là, quand lui, l'avait abandonné. J'étais là quand elle avait besoin de moi. Je l'écoutais, je la distrayais. Je la prenais dans mes bras, putain. Son odeur, son sourire, son corps. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Elle était ma raison de vivre. Comment elle avait pu me délaisser. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça. Je suis coupée dans mes réflexions.

« Encore entrain de se morfondre ? » Elle s'approchait de moi et s'assoyait.

« Pourquoi t'es venu ? J'ai pas besoin de tes moqueries. Pars maintenant. » Les mots sortaient durement de ma bouche. Je restais regarder devant moi. Je l'entendais souffler pour se tourner vers moi et ricana.

« Ecoute Jacob, c'est certainement dur ce que tu es entrain de vivre. Mais arrête de te morfondre. C'est vraiment pas sexy. » Je ne commentais pas et restais balancer mes jambes par-dessus la falaise.

« Jake… Si Bella ne te voulait pas c'était peut-être pour une raison. » Je tournais ma tête vers elle, elle était vraiment sérieuse là?

« Franchement, c'est pas le moment, Leah. » Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Je veux dire, tu vois pas qu'elle t'a utilisé ? » Je baissais la tête.

« Elle est pas comme-ça. » Elle se rapprocha de moi et tourna mon visage vers elle. Je regardais dans ses yeux bruns, son visage fin, ses lèvres roses. Ses traits, normalement si durs était maintenant tristes.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » Je la regardais furieux.

« Personne ne sait ce que je ressens ! » Elle me baissa son regard peinée. Je me rendis compte de ma bêtise.

« Je suis désolé, j'avait pas pensé à… » Elle me coupa la parole et me répondit sèchement.

« C'est clair que t'as pas pensé, non. » Nous restions silencieux, à regarder les vagues devant nous. Je détournais mon regard vers elle. Ses cheveux dans le vent. Elle me regardait à son tour.

« Quoi ? » Je compris que pour une fois, elle ne mettait pas ce masque dure, qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter en présence de la meute. Elle était tellement triste. J'étais content que pour une fois elle n'essaie pas de faire comme-si elle contrôlait tout. Elle avait la manie de nous tenir à distance, pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Je compris que c'était sa façon de ne pas souffrir. Je ne voulais pas terminer comme-ça. Seul et comprit de personne.

« T'as l'air triste. » Elle riait amèrement.

« Merci. » J'hésitais un moment, puis mis ma main sur sa joue. J'approchais son visage vers le mien. Nous souffle se rencontrèrent et se mélangèrent. Elle passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Je déglutis difficilement. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et je vis ses yeux baisser ver mes lèvres. J'hésitais un instant et rapprochais encore mon visage du sien, m'arrêtant à quelque millimètre du sien. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle était belle, ses longs cils. Je caressais sa mâchoire de mon pouce puis appuyais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nos lèvres bougèrent l'une sur l'autre. Ma main passa de sa mâchoire vers ses cheveux jusqu'à son cou et l'obligèrent à s'approcher encore plus de moi. Je sentis sa langue passer sur mes lèvres, contres mes dents. J'entrouvris la bouche et nos langues commençaient une bataille acharnée. Elle tourna son buste vers moi, puis son lâcher mes lèvres et elle se mit à califourchon sur mes genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je posais mes mains sur ses hanches. Je relâchais ses lèvres afin de reprendre ma respiration puis replongea vers son visage. Elle attrapa ma lèvre inférieure et la mordilla avec ses dents. Nos poitrine se soulevèrent d'un mes ritme et je gémis quand je sentis ses seins toucher ma poitrine. Je sentis déjà mon sexe gonfler et je savais qu'elle pouvait le sentir contre son entre-jambe. Elle jouait avec mes cheveux et je massai son dos de mes mains. Elles descendirent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ses fesses que je pris en coupe. Je relâchai ses lèvres et me mis à suçoter son cou pendant qu'elle caressait d'une main mon torse et de l'autre jouait avec mes cheveux. Je vibrais sous ses doigts quand elle griffa délicieusement mes abdos. Elle déposa de doux baisers sur mon épaule. Caressant mes bras de ses longs doigts fins.

« Tes lèvres sur ma peau me rendent fou, Leah. » Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et sourit. Je descend de ma doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale et pris le bord de son débardeur et le lui enleva avec empressement. Nous nous éloignions du rebord de la falaise et je pris son sein gauche en bouche en taquinant son sein droit de mon pouce. Elle geignit mon nom. Je déposais des baiser sur son ventre, sur son jean et passa mon nez à l'endroit ou devrait sans doute être son clitoris. Je m'arrêtais et remonta son visage jusqu'au sien et l'embrassa doucement et lui souris. Elle me sourit en retour.

« Je voudrais pas te… » Elle hocha la tête et sourit plus timidement. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin et se tortilla contre la bosse de mon pantalon. Je gémis.

« Je te fais confiance. » Je ne me fis pas prier et déboutonna son pantalon et l'enleva. Comme la plupart d'entre nous, elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements et je grognais en sentant l'odeur de son désir atteindre mes narines. Je passais mon doigt entre ses lèvres en caressant son clitoris en évitant son bouton. Je l'embrassais avec passion. Elle me regarda avec désire et j'enfonçais trois doigt durement dans sa chatte trempée. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. Je massais son petit paquet nerveux de mon pouce et son sein droit de mon autre main. Elle haleta et je fis pompa de plus en plus vite en elle. Elle accrocha son regard dans le mien et je vis le désir et l'extase dans ses yeux. Elle cria mon nom quand ses parois se resserrèrent autour des mes doigts. Je les sortis de son antre chaud et les lécha avec délice. Pendant

« Tu es prête ? » Sans attendre sa réponse je me relevai et enlevas mon short, dévoilant ma queue fièrement dressé vers le ciel. Je la regardais ainsi couché dans l'herbe et prend mon membre dans ma main. Je faisais des vas et viens en la regardant se caresser les seins.

« Viens, s'il te plaît. » Je faisais un sourire en coin et me couche sur elle. J'avais plus envie d'être doux.

« Je vais pas y aller doucement. Arrête-moi maintenant si tu veux. » Sans un mot elle prend ma queue dans sa main et la conduit vers son entrée. Mon gland bouillant rencontrait ses petites lèvres, doucement vers le bas. Une fois à l'entrée de son vagin je poussai fortement. Nous haleta tout les deux. Je sortis puis rentre de nouveau. De plus en plus vite.

« Putain, t'es si chaude et serrée. » Ses joues étaient légèrement rosit et elle cria son plaisir à présent. Je vais de plus en plus vite, buttant brutalement contre le fond de sa chatte. Je grognai son nom. Je jouais avec son point sensibles entre mes doigts. Mes joues bouillonnaient et nos corps étaient parsemé de perles de sueur. Nous ne formions qu'un. Je la désirais tellement et quand elle ses parois resserrèrent brutalement autour de ma queue, je me déversai en elle en sifflant. Je m'affalai sur elle, épuisé.

« Wah, putain, Leah. » Je sorti d'elle et me coucha à côté d'elle. Son sein toujours dans ma main.


End file.
